Come Back
by Cassisgummi
Summary: What could Near do to stop Mello leaving? One shot!


**Come Back**  
by Kazezakura for Sorceress-Eiva 3 Happy birthday! :D  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Hints of non-con-ish...and random...blood.._.ish_......kind of...and it's...dark.....It's a fic by me, you really expected. And in all Deathnote glory I have even pushed a religious quote in there, hahaha..fluff? :D? My prompt from S.E was "someone leaving" "Whammy house pairing" so here it is! I actually hate Near. So I whacked him so many times with the uke hammer he probably.....isn't anywhere near the cannon Near anymore, and is uber fandom uke Near. But hey! It's cute right??  
**Pairing:** MelloXNear (Sort of one side 0_o/)

**Notes:** Old fic is old. But it's so-so and I don't know why I never posted it on here.

Credits go to: "Come Back" By Hirai Ken, translated by kazezakura  
"Heart shaped glasses (when the heart guides the hand)" Marilyn Manson, Modified by kazezakura  
Quote from by Teresa of Avila in her autobiography, The Life of St. Teresa of Jesus  
Death Note charas owned by Tsugumi Ohba

All randomness is of my own delusional fantasies and not real, and I don't own said charas. Boo to me. Remember to comment to let me know what you thought :D

This is set when Mello goes to meet Near, to swap info or whatever they did near then end of DN....

* * *

"....Don't go"

Mello stopped at the voice that seemed to ring across the cold, grey still room.

_"It's over between us" .....Your last words  
Even though I try to forget....I'm still trying to rekindle the flame of love_

He ignored it. Why should he listen? He carried on walking towards the metal door on the other side of the room. He wanted to go back to his base, Matt was probably waiting for him, in his silent ways.

_Your lonely eyes, your husky voice...It feels like it's all still alive in this room..  
My indecisive self is still tied here, not being able to move._

".....Don't go....please"  
The soft ghost-like voice crept into Mello's ears, haunting them. Something said to him he would regret it if he turned around now, he won't be able to leave.

_My torn dreams....Come back  
It might be selfish but...Love back  
If only it could come true... come back, come back_

Mello silently shook his head and started to walk again, going up to the door and pushing down the cold handle.

"Mello...please"

The voice was strangely emotional for one coming from its owner. It was slightly shaking, like he was about to cry. A smirk spread on Mello's lips as he turned around and walked back to the chair where the white haired boy sat, clearly trying not to make it any more obvious he was crying.

"....Am I seeing tears from Near?" the blond said with a grin as he tilted his head and bent down a little to look into the other boy's face which was slightly downcast now "Aa...I think I am"he said teasingly

"Why shouldn't I leave? It's been years since we met, Near, what more do we have to say to each other? I'm kinna tired, you know, stress? I wanna go back to my place and relax...maybe have a bath...and have sex...with Matt" Mello thought he might just add that so Near would get embarrassed and let him go.  
He remembered back when they were small, Near was the type of kid not to be able to take a bath with everyone else because he didn't want to get naked in front of others.

Near went silent and Mello grinned. He knew the other boy too much. "So you understand? You are dealing with a very sexually charged Mello. Now I gotta go. Bye!" Mello said as he whirled round to go again.

".....Mello....." A slight move of the air told Mello Near had got up. He felt slightly fumbling arms wrap themselves his waist and a warm head rest on his back ".....ne....Mello.....please...hold me....." Mello stopped still at those words and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. This wasn't the Near he knew. No way. He didn't just ask him to...

"Near I-"

"....Am I no good? Does it have to be...him?" Near's voice was nearly a whisper, holding back the tears that again stung his eyes "....can I not make you feel that way?" one of Near's hands ran themselves timidly down Mello's hips, running over the smooth leather "please.....I don't care if you don't like me...I like you and I want you before you disappear from infront of me...again..."

Mello sighed. Why was Near being like this? This was out of his character and making him feel awkward. He was the one meant to peruse people not have them turn around and say that sappy crap to him. Mello turned around to face Near, who flinched in surprise at the sudden movement with a strange smile on his lips. "So that's what you really want, is it Near?" he said in a seductive voice, reaching up to the collar of Near's shirt and pulling on it violently, feeling the material give as a tearing sound rang through the bare room exposing pale, pale skin "Are you sure? Bet it's your first time....I won't be gentle...."

Near breathed in sharply as he felt cold air hit his skin but his will did not waver. He wasn't going to let Mello walk away from him like that again "It is but I don't care. Come on....my sleeping quarters is over there..." Near pointed to a door just beside the mass of screens. His voice was quiet and calm as usual but on the inside, his heart was beating so hard he could swear Mello would be able to hear it.

Mello blinked. Right. So this boy was serious. He didn't mind, he thought Near was cute and all, just the always "better than thou" attitude he gave off put him off the other boy, but now he was all teary and irresistibly cute, he didn't see a reason why he wouldn't have some fun with him. He pulled Near by the sleeve towards the said door and pushed it open.  
It was a large room, filled with Near's models and toys though they were all neatly arranged and a large double bed at the back of the room.

"....nice room" Mello mumbled as he lead them straight to the bed and almost flung Near onto it.  
Mello kicked off his boots as he crawled onto the bed, pulling the zipper down on his own top as he did so. He gave Near a devilish smile, wondering if he was starting to have second thoughts as he grabbed the edge of Near's trousers and roughly pulled them off, feeling the fabric tear in some places as he pulled it off, tossing it behind him. He saw a light pink blush flush across Near's face and his grin spread wider. He couldn't resist something this sweet...He leaned over to claim Near's lips, crushing them together roughly.

_He reminds me of the one in school  
When I was cuttin'  
He was dressed in white  
And I couldn't take my eyes off him  
But that's not what I took off that night _

Near felt his face burn as more of his skin was exposed, making him feel vulnerable, which was a very rare thing. But it didn't feel bad, it in some ways took some of the stress of his responsibilities he had in the outside world away, he could forget them for now. He was helpless, at Mello's mercy and that was okay. He kissed back unsurely. It was the first time he had kissed anyone like this...He felt Mello spread his lips to explore his mouth and let him, his blush growing as he felt the other boy's erection press up against him through the smooth black leather. Near's hand went up timidly to brush against Mello's outer thigh.

"This getting in the way?" Mello asked, swiftly unbuttoning the button on his trousers and pulling down the fly, kicking the offending garment off, letting it slide off the bed. Mello smirked as he ran his right hand down Near's body, rubbing firmly over his nether regions. Near made a small noise at the back of his throat, goosebumps rising on his skin as he felt soft warm lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on a spot until it left a strawberry pink mark on his pale skin and moving on lower down his neck. A soft shiver ran down the smaller boy's back as he felt a sharp nip on his skin, the contrast of the kisses to the mild pain making his body stir, arousal slowly creeping into his body.

Mello kissed and nipped his way down Near's body, reaching his underwear and tugging them off, letting them pool at Near's ankles. He glanced up, keeping eye contact with Near as he slowly wrapped his mouth around the white haired boy's erection. He slowly and teasingly ran his tongue down the whole length, running it up again to tease the head, sucking on it hard getting soft gasps and whimpers from Near in response. Mello liked the effect he was having on Near and let the boy's cock slide deeper down his throat, not stopping until his lips touched the base.

Near's eyes flashed open at the sensation of a tight warmth around his whole length and his hips thrusted upwards without him meaning to. It was pleasure like he had never felt before. Small moans escaped from his lips uncontrollably as he thrusted into the wet warmth. He could feel a heat building in his stomach, getting stronger by the second as his moans got louder. Mello could tell he was close and inwardly smirked, pleased he could make the usually calm and composed boy act this way as he spend up the rate he was moving his head.

Near cried out as he came, his eyes squeezing shut as short gasps came from his mouth. Before he could fully recover from the experience, he felt himself getting flipped over and pulled up onto his knees. Mello lowered his head, parting his lips so that droplets of Near's cum dripped onto his skin, running down his thighs and buttocks. The blond boy ran his fingers down, letting the liquid coat his fingers and pushed one deep into Near's entrance. He liked the reaction that got him, a erotic sounding moan and the feel of the muscle tighten even more around the invading finger. He was going to enjoy breaking into him... He quickly pushed another slicked finger to join the other one in stretching him a little. Though Mello was getting a bit impatient and he could feel Near clench in pain as he pushed the third finger in, though he made no noise.

Mello finally lost the little patience he had and coated his cock in the remaining cum and roughly pushed himself into Near, though he only managed to get halfway though before he found Near had clamped down so hard on him it was impossible to get in anymore. He sighed impatiently.

"....Ah....Mello.....please....a bit...slower...?" Near breathed, trying to cope with the pain of having something much bigger than 3 fingers thrusted so suddenly into him with very little lubricant. He jumped as he felt a sharp slap sting his buttocks and couldn't stop a small scream escape his slightly parted lips as even more pain follow as him relaxing in surprise was taken as an opportunity for Mello to push himself to the hilt, tearing skin and drawing blood. It felt extremely raw, but he was the one who had asked Mello afterall, he couldn't really complain, knowing how he was Near should have expected this. He forced himself to relax a bit more, the blood acting as a bit of a lubricant to his relief, easing the friction a little.

"Aww....you're bleeding? Am I too rough?" Mello whispered almost mockingly into his ear from behind "...but you're so fucking tight I can't help myself...." he said as he started to increase his pace. Near felt as if he was being fucked with a dagger and bit down on his lip hard, as if he let go he knew the scream trapped in his throat would escape. He closed his eyes, hoping this will be over soon when Mello's cock brushed against something inside him that made him almost orgasm right there and then. His hips bucked unconsciously as the same spot was hit again, harder this time, making heat pool inside his belly again. The pain was starting to feel sort of good, mixed with the growing pleasure in his loins. He felt like he wasn't really there anymore, a soft dizzy sensation took over his hard working brain, the only thing he could feel now was the burning hot pain-like pleasure being driven faster inside him.

_The pain was so great, that it made me moan;  
and yet so surpassing was the sweetness of this excessive pain,  
that I could not wish to be rid of it_

Mello groaned as he felt Near tighten even more around him "Fuck....Near...." he hissed, his hands going to Near's waist to grip it on both sides. "....please......My name is Nate..." Near replied between moans, burying his face in the pillows below them. Mello raised an eyebrow, finally learning of his rival's name but his thoughts quickly got interrupted by another wave of pleasure in his loins ".....fuck.....Nate.....so...fucking....tight..." Mello gasped, gripping harder on Near's waist and using it to thrust harder into the shorter boy, so hard it sounded like the bed may break if they carried on too long.

"Aaahh....Mello....please....harder...." Near breathed, his hands clenching the sheets as with each thrust he felt the breath knocked out of him. Blood was seeping down his leg and onto the sheets but he couldn't feel it right now, all he could think about was the heat thrusting deep into him that he felt he never wanted to stop...

"Fuck.....fuck....I'm...going to come....ahh...Nate.." Mello gasped between groans as his thrusts became irregular and hard, his head hanging slightly as he came, deep inside the boy he was mean to hate more than anyone else in the world. Near couldn't describe how erotic it felt to have someone fill him with his seed like that, and everything became too much as he too, reached his second orgasm that day.

They both stayed where they were for a few precious moments, catching their breath. Mello slowly pulled out of Near with a soft moan, letting the cum drip down the white haired boy's thigh, mingling with his blood. The blond boy got off the bed, picking up his boxers from the floor where they lay discarded, pulling them on. followed by his leather trousers, then his top, dressing quickly.

".....Mello....please....don't hate me anymore....please....don't go just yet..." Near said quietly, the pain in his rear making him not be able to move fast as he turned his head towards his crush, his childhood crush...

Mello had finished dressing and turned around to face Near ".....Don't get any ideas, Near. Just because you let me pop your cherry dosn't mean anything to me....Did you expect me to fall in love with you or something? You are still my rival and enemy and I fucking hate you. Sex means nothing to me Near, not in here anyway. It's just something 2 humans do to feel good." Mello motioned to his heart with a cruel smile, laughing lightly to himself at the stupidity of the other boy. So much brains but not enough....acting like a girl in love or something "So, thanks for the good fuck, call if you wanna do it again sometime, maybe I'll say yes....and goodbye" He said calmly, turning away to leave.

Near pulled himself to sit up on the bed, silent as he heard footsteps leave and close the door. A part of him told him this was to be expected, while the other part wanted to cry as he hurt so much inside. This was Mello we were talking about afterall......did he really expect his feelings to be returned?  
_  
You are so stupid, Nate Rivers......_  
I know, but....  
_And are you going to call him again?_  
....I....  
_Don't even think about it...._  
.........but..........if it means he will be with me, just for a few hours......

Near let himself slide down the headboard and buried his face in the pillows, silent tears running down his face.


End file.
